villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Donald Trump (Family Guy)
Donald John Trump is a major villain in the FOX animated sit-com, Family Guy, appearing in both of the two-part special episodes "Hefty Shades of Gray" and "Trump Guy". He is a fictionalized version of the 45th President of the United States of America, beginning his term in 2016. He is voiced by Josh Robert Thompson. Biography In "Hefty Shades of Gray", Peter Griffin started working as a reporter for Quahog 5 News and used his platform to spread lies and strong opinions, most of which were rather bigoted and damaging to society. Eventually, he got fired for doing this but shortly after losing his job, he got a phone call from President Trump, who said that he saw everything he did and loved it all, asking if he would like to become a panelist for him and work as his secretary. Peter happily obliged, much to the anger of Lois, who reacted by ripping his head off. In a preview for the following episode, a scene depicted Ivanka Trump introducing Meg to her father, who greeted Meg and then gave out a previous comment on her "rack", which Meg assumed was directed at her before Trump said that he was actually talking to his daughter. This exchange of dialogue did not actually happen in the following episode. In "Trump Guy", Peter had already gone to Washington D.C. and begun his career, working as Donald Trump's secretary as the latter gave him a tour of the white house. Donald Trump's first order of business was to get Peter to check the doorknobs of every door in the White House for static electricity. Peter checked one and got himself shocked. Trump thanked him with a handshake, which only caused himself to get shocked as well, leading to his hair comically frizzing out. Ivanka Trump introduced Meg to Donald Trump and thanked the latter for giving her plastic surgery in her teens. Meg happily greeted Donald Trump and happily told him about how much she loved him and everything he did. As she did this, Trump would completely ignore her and slowly move his hand down to her crotch until he finally grabbed her by the pussy. Meg rightfully freaked out over this but Trump calmly told her that there was no reason to complain, as every president since Washington had done the same thing. Meg tried to tell her family about how Trump assaulted her but nobody believed her. Donald Trump would later try to rape Meg on the couch, while Mike Pence watched in amusement. Meg begged him to stop but he ignored her and proceeded to lick her face inappropriately until her family walked in and saw what he was doing and put a stop to it. Peter Griffin called out Donald Trump on the way he was behaving and Trump told him that the way he was acting was no different than how he acts. Trump told Peter that he was extremely rude and insulting to everything he saw and brought up Peter's previous shot at Bob's Burgers as an example. Trump later added that Bob's Burgers was his favorite animated show. Peter turns to the camera and assures the audience that if this is coming from the mouth of the president, then Emmy voters should "vote their conscience". Trump goes on to ask the question, "If Peter Griffin gets to be a jerk all the time, then why can't Donald Trump?" Peter finds himself bewildered by Trump's words and finds himself agreeing with him for once as this is "Not the dumbest thing he's ever said." Trump asks if this means that he and Peter are on good terms but Peter still says "no" and quits his job and gets the whole family to hate him too. Donald Trump goes to board his private jet with his wife, who refuses to let him hold her hand until he is approached by Peter, who rehashes the fight from before and says that there's a difference between the two of them and the amounts of impact they leave on society, starting up a fourth-wall-breaking dispute between the two of them. Peter argues that because he's a cartoon, people can turn him off, whenever they please but because Trump is the president, they can't ignore him. Trump argues back that people learn a bunch of offensive jokes from his TV show. Peter takes things a step too far, when he calls Trump "cash poor", offending the latter. Donald Trump gets so mad that he resorts to physical violence. Understandably angered, Peter fights back against the president, starting a huge chicken-style fight between the two of them. Peter and Trump's huge fight brings them all throughout Washington D.C., leading them through the white house, the Washington monument, and the Smithsonian National Air and Space Museum, before the two of them start plummetting off the Washington monument to their imminent dooms, only to be saved by Justin Trudeau. After this, the two stop fighting and decide to leave each other alone. Peter goes home with his family and they all discuss how happy they are to be out of Washington and away from the president. They then proceed to end the episode by breaking the fourth wall to tell the audience about all of the horrible things Donald Trump has done as president. Appearance Donald Trump is a big fat middle-aged Caucasian male with an ugly, lumpy, sagging face and unnaturally tiny hands. He has a bunch of tangerine orange spraypaint on his face. He has a long, slick, blond mullet that sticks out far in front of his face. He wears a navy blue suit and matching pants, a white collared shirt, a red tie, and black shoes. He also has a pin of the American flag on his suit. Personality Donald Trump behaves like a stereotypical political strawman of Donald Trump archetype. He acts like an incompetent, bumbling, idiot who knows nothing about being president and fails horribly at his job. He is known for being rude, offensive, disrespectful and even flat out hateful to various people, ethnic groups, countries, and a slew of other subjects. Donald Trump is perverted, misogynistic and is known to sexually abuse women by shamelessly grabbing them by their pussies. He is very egotistical and thinks that because he's the president, everyone should respect him, failing to understand it's a free country. Trump's wealth is somewhat of a trigger for him and if someone dares to call him poor, he quickly spirals into a violent and murderous fury. Gallery Peter Working For Trump.png|Peter working as Trump's secretary. Trump Grabs Meg by the Pussy.png|Donald Trump grabbing Meg by the pussy. Trump Approaches Meg.png|Trump sexually harassing Meg. Trump Licks Meg.png|Jabba the Trump licking Meg's face. Trump and Peter.png|Trump claims to be better than Peter. Trump Gets Triggered.png|Trump gets triggered when Peter calls him "cash poor". Peter Gets Nose to Nose With Trump.png|Peter and Trump butt heads. Peter vs. Trump.png|Peter fighting Trump like a Ernie the Giant Chicken. Trump Punches Peter Bloody.png|Donald Trump punches Peter in the face. Peter and Trump in Trump's Room.png|Trump and Peter fight in Trump's picture room. Trump Hates Obama.png|Donald Trump expresses his hatred for Obama. Trump Fires Missiles.png|Trump fires nuclear missiles while beating Peter up. Trump Without Makeup.png|Donald Trump without his orange makeup. Trump Flapping in a Plane.png|Donald Trump flies a plane. Trump Screaming Rage Face.png|Donald Trump screams in rage. Trump Fish.png|Donald Trump screams in rage more. Very Angry Trump.png|Donald Trump screams in rage even more. Peter and Trump Make Up.png|Trump and Peter finally stop fighting and part ways. Trivia *The stereotypical portrayal of Family Guy's version of Donald Trump isn't inaccurate. **For example, the running gag of Trump grabbing Meg "by the pussy" is a refernce to a Hollywood tape recorded in 2005 that revealed Trump sexually assaulted an unknown married women. **They're are also many real-life examples of Trump's egomania. See also Category:Family Guy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Male Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Perverts Category:Misogynists Category:Rapists Category:Liars Category:Dimwits Category:Honorable Category:Businessmen Category:Fictionalized Category:Wealthy Category:Extravagant Category:Xenophobes Category:Supremacists Category:Successful Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Parody/Homage Category:Power Hungry Category:Control Freaks Category:Redeemed Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Brutes Category:Parents Category:Spouses Category:Self-Aware Category:Karma Houdini Category:Fighters Category:Destroyers Category:Leader Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Sadists Category:Animal Cruelty